


Collision

by bloop_nugget121



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, No playboys here, Oliver Queen Has a Crush, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloop_nugget121/pseuds/bloop_nugget121
Summary: 16 year old Oliver Queen is flustered when he meets 16 year old Felicity Smoak. Short and sweet.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 12
Kudos: 89





	Collision

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written anything before so treat me gently😭 I wrote this in like 10 minutes and I have no idea why. I hope y’all like it. *runs and hides*  
> I don’t own these wonderful characters.  
> Apologies for any typos :)

He was 16 years old when she collided into his world in the prestigious halls of Starling City High. Literally. He ran into her. He would never be able to tell anyone how he made such a clumsy mistake, he was on the varsity baseball team for Christ’s sake. But it was a mistake he would never regret. (And one Dig still hasn’t let him live down, years later.) 

She was all flushed cheeks and bright blue eyes. Chestnut hair pulled tightly into a ponytail. A pinch of freckles tossed over the bridge of her nose, just barely noticeable under the frames of her glasses. Mouth open, talking a mile a minute. Beautiful. He thought he heard an “I’m sorry” in there somewhere but only God knows. When she finally took a moment to breathe, he took his chance. 

“Hey, I’m Oliver Queen. I’m sorry for bumping into you like that.” he said, hoping the hand he held out for her to shake didn’t quiver like his voice had. He tried to ignore the heat he felt in his cheeks.  
“Felicity Smoak.” She replied, shaking his hand with a small smile and knowing in her eyes. Damn, she’d noticed the quiver.  
“I’ve never seen you around before, are you new?” He asked, hoping that she was in fact new and hadn’t met anyone yet. He found himself wanting to be the person she got to know first. The one who showed her around. 

“Unfortunately, yes I am. Moving in the middle of the school year didn’t seem very appealing, but I must admit it’s looking up.” She replied, smile still firmly in place, eyes seeming to shine even brighter. Just before he could ask her more, the bell for first period was ringing. He sighed with the thought of parting from this new mystery. 

“I can walk you to your first class if you’d like?” He offered, hoping against all hope that she’d accept.  
“That’s perfect! I’m in Mrs. Kestler’s AP Lit & Comp, Room 203.” She relayed from her newly printed schedule.  
“That’s my first period, too.” He said through a small laugh. His odds today were quite wonderful. Maybe at the end of class he could ask if she wanted help catching up with what they’d learned so far. It seemed like a valid excuse to talk to her more.  
“So, tell me about where you’re from?” Oliver asked with just a hint of hesitance.  
As they began the walk to the second floor with Felicity gesturing wildly and mouth moving once again, Oliver decided he couldn’t wait to learn more about this bright Felicity Smoak. 

This year was looking up.


End file.
